


The Moon and the Tides

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allies, Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, Best Friends, Mermaids, One-Shot, Princesses, Reincarnation, Reunions, Spirits, Summer Vacation, Transformation, Voice Acting, Wish Fulfillment, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Ever since the beginning of time, there's been a friendship between the moon and the sea. But how did this friendship come to be? Is there more to it then at first glance? Well, let take a look at one summer long past when secrets of the moon and tides come to light at last.
Series: one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 32
Kudos: 2





	The Moon and the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> something I came up with years ago and mentioned in an earlier story. Just thought I do a one-shot about it. I'm trying to do one-shots between chapters of my chapter stories so I can relax a little and not get writer's block.
> 
> Picture done by Inuyasharocks01862

The Moon and the Tides

The cornflower blue heavens' reflection glistened on the breathtaking ocean beneath. Not a solitary cotton-white cloud in the sky, and it wasn't too humid. Overall a glorious day to be out for a beach party. A gaggle of young women was presently staying at a nearby beach house owned by one of the girls' fathers. The residence itself was quite stunning, furthermore spacious. That's quite beneficial when you're entertaining ten young ladies.

The three-story domicile recently got a fresh coat of snow-white paint. It went beautifully with the roof comprised entirely of seashells—the interior composed of fashionable embellishments. Also, no matter where you were in residence, you could witness the sea. The luxurious bedrooms located on the third floor each possessed their individual qualities. Therefore no two rooms were identical. The second floor housed the bathrooms, office, plus storage closets: the ground floor, kitchen, dining room, living room, and library.

When planning their trip to Onjuku Beach, they'd previously determined who'd be bunking with who. Once again, they're fortunate that Mina's father granted them admittance to his beach house for two weeks. He and his wife were out of town visiting in-laws. Therefore, the Sailor Senshi counted their blessings.

Naturally, Makoto, given her culinary capabilities, made the kitchen her domain. Rei drew up the chore chart for everyone. Ami made sure the girls kept up with their education, even though they're on holiday. (Neither Mina nor Usagi appreciated either of those things while on summer break.) The Outer Senshi were managing both time and money for their getaway. Not to mention they'd paid for everyone's transportation. All in all, everyone was having an excellent time, even their cats were!

Usagi was sleeping

Upstairs while her dreams consisted of her and Mamoru having shellfish at an open-air restaurant. He was just about to pop some seafood in her mouth when an earsplitting voice rudely woke her up in the dream.

"USAGI!" which made her fall out of bed. "Oww! That hurt!" she groaned as she rubbed her tender bottom. Narrowing her sky-blue eyes, she looked around for the culprit who awoke her. The perpetrator, to no surprise, was her talking black cat, Luna. Resisting the urge to throttle her poor kitty, she instead said to her, "Luna, why do you feel the need to wake me up now? It's SUMMER, and that means NO SCHOOL!"

"Usagi, you need to learn to get up early if you ever hope to be on time for your education. You're not Sleeping Beauty after all," the feline nagged her princess.

"Well, Luna, I am a princess and future queen. Therefore, I think I'm entitled to be allowed to sleep in once in a while. Especially when I'm on vacation!" she retorted to the crimson-eyed feline. Before blood could be spilled, Makoto called up that breakfast was made. That made Usagi leave Luna in the dust as she flew down the stairs to get first picks.

The long dining room table overflowed with Gohan, miso shiru, natto, and tamago kake Gohan. All traditional breakfast dishes in Japan. Makoto continuously made them taste twenty times more enjoyable. You could forever count on seconds! Today she'd made a pot of jasmine tea for them to have for breakfast. Every day she brewed up a different flavor of the tea. Just like the cuisine, the taste alone was twenty times greater then anyone else cooking!

The maturer Senshi possessed fitter manners then Usagi, who may be the future queen. Though she had yet to learn not to stuff her face, another thing Luna nagged her about. Luna rolled her eyes helplessly and gazed into her husband Artemis's emerald ones. "Do you think she'll ever abandon these childish shenanigans? Before she becomes Queen?"

He stifled a laugh, "Luna, if you can't teach an old dog new tricks, why do you think you can change our future queen? We witnessed for ourselves she'll mature in her own time. So let it go for now," as the snow-white cat pushed their home-baked cat food in front of her.

"Well, at least Mamoru maintains sufficient patience to wait for her to become a gentlewoman," she grumbled as she consumed the mixture of tuna and salmon.

The morning time gabfest got interrupted when the shrine maiden informed everyone of their chores today. She seemed devilishly elated to announce Usagi she'd to scrub the bathrooms today. This was only made worst by a blue-haired brainiac notifying them tonight after dinner. They'd be poring over biological science and physics. Either way, it meant they couldn't do anything entertaining until the house was cleansed.

Rei was more serious then a drill sergeant when scrutinizing everyone's chores and deeming them deserving of success. Of course, she had it in for the Moon Princess. She wasn't as harsh with anyone else when it came to the inspection. Only with Usagi, she relished in delivering her a failing grade. The rest of the Inner Senshi had failed to persuade her to lay off the blond, but she wouldn't.

The Outer Senshi decided not to get involved in too many arguments with the more youthful Senshi. Though even they'd attempted more then once to get Mars to lay off. Once the breakfast dishes were cleared off the table, everyone went to do their chores with resentment. The sooner they got them done, the sooner they could do something fun.

"There no way I should be on my hands and knees scrubbing three bathrooms so that I can go out and experience the seashore! We are on VACATION! Why do we need to do chores?! Ugh! Rei is more critical then Mom! I'm so not in the mood for Luna to tell everyone about the last time she made me spend a week doing all the chores in the house!" as she attempted to get the grim in-between the tiles.

With her less then stellar school performance, her mother forced her to scour the entire house top to bottom after she'd failed another examination. It wasn't that she wasn't intelligent enough to do well in school. Usagi simply lacked motivation. Not to mention, it only gotten harder to fit in any time to cram or do homework being Sailor Moon. Honestly, how was she supposed to do homework or study between fighting monstrosities moreover saving the world every other day?

After two and a half hours of scrubbing her hands raw, she waited for Rei to give her a passing grade. Rei gave everyone else a passing grade, and they're out the door savoring the beach. To torture her, she saved her for last. Rei then meticulously inspected the bathrooms. When it seemed like she finally passes, the raven-haired beauty queen turned around and told her the toilets weren't cleaned. That sent her over the edge.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! MY HANDS ARE RAW WITH BLISTERS, AND YOU SAY ITS NOT CLEAN ADQUENTLY!?" her odangos almost popped off her head. Before Rei could tear into her, Usagi stomped on her right foot and bolted out the door leaving Rei swearing up a storm.

Usagi beyond, incensed that everyone seemed bent and determined to ruin her vacation, decided to get out of everyone's sight. The fun-deprived adolescent ran as far as she could so she could at long last enjoy her holiday.

It's not best to run away when aggravated because you tend not to pay attention to your environment. Also, you lose track of time. That precisely what occurred to Usagi. Given she did the hundred-yard dash every morning to school, it was no surprise in her emotional arousal. She traveled the length of the beach and out of sight in five minutes flat. By the time she eventually came out of her rage, it was twilight. It took only five seconds to realize she was lost. Now, what did she do?

"Oh, this is all Rei's fault! If she didn't demand everything done her way, I've been out playing volleyball or snorkeling! Oh, Mamo-chan, where are you when I need you to rescue me?" she muttered to herself as the sun continued to set. Taking a few deep breaths, "Buck up, Usagi! It can't be that difficult to find your way back to the beach house," as she took a deep breath and attempted to find her way back.

She'd only gone about forty feet when she lost her footing and slipped into a small cove. A little battered and bruised but otherwise fine. However, presently the full moon had ascended into the inky blue heavens. She did not know what else to do. The sixteen-year-old dropped to her knees and started to pray. She pleaded to her birth mother, Queen Serenity, to help her out of this predicament. The shimmering moonlight danced upon the mysterious ocean until stopping just right of her. She then heard a voice cry out in a panic. "Help! Someone help me!"

Once she heard that voice, Usagi's instinct was to rush to the person aid. Using her speed, she managed to get to where the person's cry for help originated. In the pale moonlight, she discovered a girl her age ensnared within the thick kelp. If she didn't get her disentangled, she'd likely drown. Not thinking twice, Usagi dove in and worked to get the girl untangled.

She got the last of her untangled. The kelp snagged around her ankle and started to drag her down. The girl quickly saved her life and then heaved themselves onto the rocky outcrop of the cove.

"Are you okay, malady?" the exotic girl inquired to the Moon Princess. Usagi coughed up some more saltwater before answering. She was fine. Given the moon now hidden by the clouds kept the light from shining on them.

"I'm alright, but how are you? What's your name? Furthermore, why were you swimming at this time night?"

"I'll recover. My name is Oki, and why I was swimming this late at night? Honestly? I ran away from my home today because one of my friends started getting on my case."

"I can relate. One of my girlfriends was getting on my case, saying I didn't clean the bathrooms properly! If you could see my hands right now, they're raw and full of blisters!"

"My friend Nami? Ugh! She's so hot-blooded and rather bossy too. We fight like sharks and orcas! It's sometimes infuriating!"

"Rei is a piece of work too! But what does one expect? I mean, her planet is Mars, and that's the name of the god of war! Therefore why shouldn't she be a hardheaded warmonger?" The pair laughed before Oki asked for her name. "Oh, it's Usagi."

"Nice name. If you don't mind me saying, there is something different about you."

"Different? What's different about me?"

"Most individuals don't possess your aura. Nor would a regular human make the Heart of Sea pulsate the way you are," as she fingered a golden shell accessory.

"Heart of the Sea? Auras? Who are you, Oki?" Usagi asked, understandably perplexed regarding this girl before her.

"Well," as the moonlight fell upon them, and Usagi got a good look at her. The girl before her long hair as gold as doubloons styled in a one odango ponytail. Her eyes as blue as the Caribbean and her skin as fair as the white sand beaches located there. However, it wasn't her chic royal purple top or golden seashell diadem that stood out the most. It was the fact she had a long turquoise fishtail!

"My name is Crown Princess Oki of the Kingdom of the Crystal Seas," the merprincess introduced herself to the astonished moon princess. " I'm the current bearer of the Heart of the Sea, a jewel of remarkable capabilities," she announced proudly. Then she hung her head regrettably before adding. "Though I'm still too inexperienced to rule. Until I've come of age, I've got the royal council. Plus, my friends, the Aqua Senshi, help defend all the waters on Earth."

Usagi's jaw dropped, and she observed Oki blush, "I take it you're one of those girls who always believed in mermaids? Furthermore, wants to be a princess?" she asked apprehensively.

"Oh, believe me, Oki. I know there more to heaven and Earth then ever dreamed in anyone's philosophy! I mean, it's not everyone who used to be the Crown Princess of the Moon. The Heir to the Silver Millennium and the Silver Crystal! Not everyone has traveled through space and time to meet their future self as Queen of the Earth or met their irritating brat of a future daughter. Not everyone gets pestered every day by a talking cat! All of my friends are the Sailor Senshi's of the Solar System, and we battle baddies every other day! So believe me finding out your a mermaid princess isn't that shocking!"

"Wait? Silver Millennium? Moon Princess? Wouldn't you happen to be the reincarnation of Princess Serenity? Daughter of Queen Serenity?"

"You've heard of my birth mother. I take it?"

"Well, I guess neither you nor I would remember this as the Silver Crystal and Heart of the Sea are both extraordinary powerful artifacts. But we are in the same boat, so to speak."

"Remember what?"

"Back in the time of the Silver Millennium, there was the Moon Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom of Elysian for the Humans, and finally the Crystal Seas Kingdom.

According to legends passed down through generations, the three kingdoms had a strong alliance—notably the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Seas as they were dependent on each other.

For the moon controls the tides! My mother, Queen Oceania and Queen Serenity were best friends. I know neither of us remembers. Though in our first incarnations, we're exceptional friends and had quite an enjoyable time playing together. Or at least that how the elders tell it to me. They still treat me like I'm a guppy and not old or wise enough to be taught the history of my people!" she stuck her tongue out at that.

"Are you saying you're reincarnated as well? Since my mother is a spirit nowadays?" as she inched closer to the mermaid, who nodded. It was clear as crystal the two reincarnated princesses were becoming friends once more.

"Yes, Princess Serenity, if you don't mind your formal title. I personally rather just be called Oki and not my super long title," as she threw her arms up. Smiling, she reacquainted her new/old friend with the history they'd forgotten. "Once your Kingdom fell, both the Golden Kingdom and Crystal Seas fell as well. We owe thanks to our parents for our reincarnation. As each realm fell, each crowned head sacrificed themselves to join their life force to their crystals," Oki recalled their lost past bittersweet.

" The result? We're all born-again in the 21st century as normal young women until adolescence. Once we come of age, we must fulfill our obligation of both future queen and the leadership of our Senshi teams," Usagi answered, to which the sea princess nodded.

"Exactly! I hope it's not making your head throbbed, hearing all this! People consider I'm not intelligent given I'm not a perfect pupil when it comes to my education," as she blew her golden locks out of her face. Usagi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"People call me a ditzy crybaby, Oki. Furthermore, all my Earth mom does is criticize me for not getting good grades," to which Oki seemed amazed they're so much alike.

"Parents and school! Hmph! Getting an A on a test doesn't mean your intelligent or anything! It's real-life that shows how smart you are!" she growled, not looking incredibly princess-like.

"I like the way you think, Oki. So again, why are you out here at twilight?" questioned the moon princess to the sea princess.

"Watching the moon always soothes me whenever I have a bad day," Oki replied as she sighed blissfully, "What I love to do when I'm alone is sing the Song of the Sea to the moon. It truly makes me feel tranquil."

"Ever since reliving my past, the moon means more to me then ever. It where I draw my power from, and though I adore the Earth? I'll never be able to forget I come from the moon," she replied wistfully.

"Nor would ever forget our mothers. My mother has long since become one with the ocean. She's a spirit presently as I'm sure your mother is."

"Yes, all I ever met of my biological mother was a ghost. It's odd having two separate mothers. I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner that I didn't belong in my family."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't resemble either of my parents, nor do I share any personality characteristics. Consequently, it only goes to prove even being reincarnated. I'm still the daughter of Queen Serenity first and foremost."

"Good point. So do you require a lift back to wherever your land home is?"

"Actually, Oki, I'd prefer a genuine vacation. Not just cleaning the beach house and cramming for a school like my friends seem intent to do."

"A genuine vacation? Why would you have to do chores or study when it's summer anyway?"

"Up here on the land? Everyone in Japan is obsessed with education. They even make us go to cram school after already a full day of school! I just want to have fun."

"Gotcha. Sometimes, in the Crystal Sea, we also disregard having pleasure and instead concentrate too much on work."

"Is there a way I can come with you for a few days and have a vacation?"

"Why are you even asking that question, Usagi? Don't you know anything about mermaids?" Oki looked at her fellow princess, confused.

"Does watch, "The Little Mermaid" count?" the pig-tailed young lady crimsoned, embarrassed. Really who in the world didn't know about the iconic Disney Princess?

"Oh, that sappy redhead! Of course, she steals all the glory and makes us look so ridiculous! Ugh!" spat the mermaid in disgust. Honestly, was that the only mermaid humans ever heard of?

"So, genuine mermaids aren't like Ariel, I take it?" guessed Usagi, to which Oki got a little snippy. Not that she blamed her. No one liked being stereotyped.

"Well, we do exist in our domain underwater. Yes, we're by nature, are talented when it comes to musical performance. However, we don't need to strike deals with prima donna sea witches to get legs."

"Meaning what exactly?" innocently bewildered. Oki took pity on her fellow princess and disclosed the truth.

"Every merperson maintains the ability to become human throughout the day when we're on the onshore. As long as they don't get wet, they'll remain human until nightfall. Drinking water doesn't count as getting wet. Since we need to hydrate too."

"Oh, that news to me. Anything else I should know?"

"If you save a mermaid life, you are granted a wish. However, because I'm the heir to the throne, I can do more then grant wishes with my power. As I'm sure, you're able to guess where I'm going with this."

"So say I desired to be a mermaid, you could transform me into one without a wish?"

"As the Heir to the Crystal Sea and Keeper of the Heart of Sea, I can give you my blessing. Thus you could turn into a mermaid anytime you want, and you'd be welcome in my kingdom anytime."

"Then what are we waiting for? I fancy going on a real vacation, and who hasn't dreamed of being under the sea?"

"Don't you want you, friends, to know where you are?"

"Oh, I'll leave them a message on the communicators. It won't be any different then voicemail. Give me a moment to do that, and then let get swimming!" Giving her five minutes to leave a message, then the adolescent mermaid called upon her crystal power. Instantly Usagi stood encircled by dazzling pinkish sparkles.

Her crescent moon became noticeable on her forehead. Her brooch turned into a choker around her neck as additional accessories magically materialized on her body. A bright rosy top covered her while her legs melted into a pink tail with a golden crescent moon.

Giggling gleefully, the two princesses jumped back into the water. Usagi instantly in delight by all the dazzling fish, the magnificent coral reefs, and how a pod of dolphins joined them.

The Kingdom of the Crystal Sea waters were the prettiest shade of blue, the buildings a mix of coral, gemstones, and gold. Music and cheerfulness everywhere. All different kinds of merpeople, it was even more bustling then Tokyo! Of course, Oki got a scolding from the Grand Council when she came home. But they dropped it when she presented them with the reincarnated Moon Princess.

Usagi savored spending the rest of the two weeks underwater, and eventually, the other girls joined them. Between making friends and the Senshi training, everything was perfect. They knew they'd be forever friends and allies. Also, a nice place to go on vacation. So all that ends well.

Queen Oki- Lorelei Hill Butters-(Queen Athena Ariel's mom)


End file.
